Gara gara Baju Couple
by RyuAya
Summary: Terimakasih Tuhan… Gara-gara Baju Couple-ku ini aku putus dengan Gaara dan Gara-gara Baju Couple ini juga akhirnya aku bisa menemukan kekasih yang bisa menyayangi ku apa adanya. I Love You Sasuke-kun. / ONE SHOOT/ Aya Punya oo


**Sakura Pov.**

Aku dan Gaara sudah 1 Tahun menjalani hubungan, tapi hubunganku selalu dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran. Bagaimana Tidak? Selama ini Gaara selalu dekat dengan cewek-cewek cantik yang menurutku populer dibanding diriku sendiri. Play Boy. Itulah Julukan untuk Gaara, pacarku.

Aku selalu sabar dan menahan emosi ketika aku bertengkar dengan dia. Dia selalu membuat aku salah, padahal dirinya sendirilah yang salah. Kadang ucapan manis dan rayuannya membuat aku selalu bertahan dalam hubungan ini. Padahal hatiku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin Putus. Aku Ingin Putuuusss. Tapi Kapan?! Aku meratapi kesedihanku. Di sisi lain aku pun masih sayang padanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi kalau dirinya selalu membuat hatiku envy, marah, sedih, galau, sakit. Itu sudah banyak melukai hatiku.

Saat itu,Ino. Pacar Nii-sanku sekaligus sahabat terbaikku di sekolah, mengajakku untuk shopping di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan di Jakarta. Rencananya kami akan jalan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ino dengan Sai-nii. Dan aku dengan Gaara. Tapi sayang, Gaara tidak bisa ikut. Katanya dia sedang sakit. Tapi Niisanku Bilang

"Perasaan kemarin dia sehat-sehat aja, malah latihan Basket di sekolah pas sore, awas tuh Bohong. Udah tau kan kalau dia Play Boy?"

Ucapan Sai-Nii membuat aku gelisah. Aku berpikir dua kali.

'Ucapan Sai-nii ada benarnya juga, bisa aja Gaara bohong, tapi masa sih dia bohong?! Dia kan udah janji gak bakal nyakitin hati aku lagi' pikirku.

"Ah Sai-nii, dia beneran sakit kok, pas aku telepon suara dia serak gitu, bisa aja kan kecapean gara-gara latihan basket kemarin?!" ucapku membela Gaara.

"Harus berapa kali lagi sih Nii-san Bilang sama Kamu?! Gaara itu Play Boy! Kamu masih aja ngebelain dia, Kamu tuh terlalu Baik untuk Gaara" Sai-nii yang sedang menyetir mobil itu langsung emosi mendengar ucapanku yang membela Gaara.

"Sai-kun ada benarnya juga Jidat, Kamu jangan terlalu Baik sama Gaara. Nanti Kamu dibohongin dan diselingkuhin terus sama Gaara, Gaara kan Play Boy nya minta ampuuun" Aku langsung diam ketika Ino berbicara.

Memikirkan kata-kata Ino yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ya Tuhan… kenapa perjalanan cintaku seperti ini?! Rasanya aku ingin ditelan bumi saja.

Selama perjalanan menuju Mall aku hanya diam saja. Setibanya disana Kami langsung menuju lantai 2 untuk mencari pakaian yang unik dan bagus. Disana aku tak sengaja melihat baju couple yang sedang diskon besar-besaran, aku pun tertarik dan

"Sai-nii, pig aku kesana dulu yaaa bye…" ucapku yang telah berlari ke tempat baju tersebut.

Begitu banyak Baju Couple yang sedang di-diskon besar-besaran, namun mataku tertarik pada satu baju couple putih yang bercorak batik Love warna biru. Langsung ku ambil baju couple itu.

"hm bagus, Gaara pasti suka" ucapku senang tanpa memikirkan ke-PlayBoyaannya Gaara lagi. Aku pun membeli baju couple itu, harganya lumayan terjangkau apalagi sedang diskon besar-besaran.

Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari tempat Baju Couple itu. Betapa kagetnya ketika keluar aku melihat Gaara sedang menggandeng wanita lain di sampingnya. "Ga-Gaara-kun…" ucapku tak percaya.

Gaara terlihat membelalakan matanya.

"Katanya sakit? Tapi kenapa kamu malah jalan sama cewek lain?! Kamu tuh keterlaluan! Gak punya Hati! Aku itu cewek kamu, tapi kenapa kamu selingkuhin aku terus? Bohongin aku terus? Aku bukan barang, aku bukan boneka yang seenaknya kamu mainin, Janji kamu mana? Yang gak bakal bikin aku sedih lagi?!Kamu itu cuma OMDO, gak berperasaan! Sekarang Aku sama kamu PUTUSSS!" tanpa berpikir lagi kata "Putus" pun terucap lancar dari mulutku.

Seperti batu yang jatuh ke kaki. Sakiiiiit sekali, sama seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Kebohongan dan Penghianatan kini berakhir sudah. Aku berlari dari tempat itu tanpa memerdulikan Gaara yang mengejarku dengan tatapan menyesal yang sangat memuakkan untukku. Kenangan, penghianatan, kebohongan semuanya teringat kembali. Air mataku keluar dengan derasnya. Sakit ketika mengingat semuanya.

Aku berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Berlari hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah taman kota. Aku menangis di kursi taman itu. Menangis sesenggukkan tanpa memerdulikan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman.

"Tega banget sih Gaara-kun sama aku hiks… aku tuh sayang sama kamu, tapi kamu selalu nyakitin hati aku, salah aku apa?! Hiks hiks…"

Kesal, Marah, Benci semuanya ada. Aku hanya memandang baju Couple itu dengan isak tangisku. Baju Couple yang aku beli terbuang sia-sia. Tak akan ada yang memakainya.

"Gara-Gara Kamu! aku jadi Putus sama pacarku, aku kesel sama kamu…" teriakku tanpa disadari aku melempar baju couple cowok dengan penuh emosi dan kekesalan. Aku kembali menangis sesengggukkan dan menutupi wajahku dengan tangan. Baju Couple satunya lagi masih ada di samping tempat dudukku.

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang dan mencari taksi, namun taksi itu tak kunjung datang. Aku terus berjalan dengan gontai, malas dan tak bersemangat. Hari ini benar-benar hari kesedihanku.

Pukul 08.00 malam aku baru sampai di rumah, Sai-Nii sudah menunggu sejak sore. Ketika aku datang, Nii-san langsung mendekatiku dan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan, seperti sedang diintograsi oleh polisi. Tapi aku hanya diam dan tetap berjalan menaiki tangga, Nii-san terus mengikutiku dan tetap mengajukan pertanyaan,

"Tadi Nii-san ketemu Gaara, dan pasti gara-gara Bocah panda itu kamu nangis, Saki berhenti dulu Nii-san mau ngomong sama kamu" Aku pun berhenti ketika pintu kamarku sudah terbuka setengah. Aku pun masuk dan

"Ngomong tuh sama pintu" ucapku sambil menutup pintu dengan keras. Langsung ku jatuhkan badanku ke kasur yang empuk, air mataku kembali menetes.

Dari depan pintu kamarku terdengar "Nii-san gak rela kalau Imoutou nii-san satu-satunya ini harus nangis cuma gara-gara cowok play boy, Gaara harus dikasih pelajaran! Sekarang juga Nii-san mau ke rumahnya Panda sialan itu!" Nii-san pun pergi dari depan kamarku.

Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku hanya menangis sesenggukkan, Aku menangisi diriku. Betapa bodohnya aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang play boy seperti Gaara. Kini foto Gaara denganku yang terpajang di meja belajar langsung aku tutup, seolah tak ingin lagi melihat wajahnya. Aku kembali menangis hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

Ku jalani hari-hari dengan biasanya, walau aku merasa kesepian tidak ada Gaara di sisiku. Setiap istirahat Gaara selalu datang ke kelasku untuk meminta maaf, tapi aku selalu menghindarinya, seakan-akan aku tidak mengenalnya, aku muak! Sungguh!.

Semenjak putus dengannya aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Wajah suntuk dan malas selalu ada di wajahku, Nii-san menyarankan agar aku pergi keluar untuk jogging, shopping atau yang lainnya. Hingga akhirnya aku mengikuti saran itu.

Hari minggu pagi aku bersiap untuk jogging, Sai-nii kaget ketika aku memakai baju couple batik love itu.

"Yakin pake baju itu?" tanya Sai-nii, aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepalaku.

"Baju couple satunya lagi mana? mau Nii-san pake, biar jadi pasangan serasi gituuu" Ucapnya.

"Ih apaan sih?! kakak beradik gini juga, baju couple satunya lagi aku buang, tau deh kemana?!" jawabku cuek.

"Yaaaa kenapa dibuang?"

"Kepo" jawabku,

"Eh Abang yang gantengnya selangit ini ikut jogging yaaa," Nii-san pun berlari ke arah tangga, bersiap untuk mengambil sepatu dan handuknya di kamar.

"Abang ganteng nyusul aja yaaa…" teriakku sambil meninggalkan Nii-san dengan senyum jahil.

Aku pun jogging dari kompleks perumahanku menuju taman komplek. Di taman kompleks sudah banyak orang yang jogging. Aku mulai berlari kecil sambil menunggu Nii-san datang, namun Nii-san tak kunjung datang juga.

"Nii-san mana sih?! Katanya mau jogging, kok belum nyampe sini juga?!" ucapku kesal. Kepalaku terus mencari sosok abangku sambil terus berjalan mundur dan

BRUUUKKK

"Aaaaww…" teriakku ketika jatuh. Aku tidak tau siapa yang menabrakku.

"Sorry sorry… gak sengaja…" suara seorang cowok terdengar di dekatku, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku pun meraihnya.

"Lhooo…" aku dan dia saling menunjuk baju yang kami kenakan. Ternyata Baju yang dia kenakan adalah baju couple Gaara yang aku lempar.

"Kok baju kita samaan?!" ucap laki-laki itu keheranan.

"Itu Baju ku…" ucapku. Tak lama banyak orang yang melihatku, tatapan mereka terasa aneh bagiku. Setiap orang yang lewat di depanku langsung membicarakan aku dan laki-laki itu. Sayangnya aku tidak tau namanya pada saat itu.

"So sweet yaa lari pagi pake baju couple gitu, aku juga pengen…"

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi…" ucap mereka yang baru saja lewat di hadapanku. Aku menggaruk tengkuk kepalaku,

'pasangan serasi apanya? Kenal sama orang yang ada di samping aku juga enggak, mereka aneh' Ucapku dalam hati.

"eh ada kakak cantik sama kakak ganteng yang lagi pacaran" anak kecil itu tiba-tiba datang dan berbicara seperti itu. Aku langsung berpandangan dengan laki-laki itu. Aneh. Itu yang ada di pikiranku.

Kemudian anak kecil itu mendekati aku, ia meminta berfoto dengan kami. Aku bingung, bagaimana caranya dia berfoto? Kalau hp saja dia tidak punya?! Aku hanya mengernyitkan keningku. Tak lama Ibunda dari anak kecil yang cantik itu datang, anak kecil itu memaksa Bundanya untuk memoto kami berdua dengan dirinya. Aku pun hanya menurutinya saja,

JEPRET

Suara kamera Handphone itu berbunyi memoto kami bertiga, selesai berfoto anak kecil itu berkata "Nanti kalau aku udah gede, pengen punya pacar kayak kakak ganteng itu" aku hanya tersenyum. Sang Bunda anak kecil itu pun meminta maaf atas ucapan anaknya. Aku dan lelaki itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Maaf yaa sudah mengganggu, semoga langgeng hubungannya" ucap sang Bunda dari anak kecil itu yang kemudian melanjutkan joggingnya.

'Lhoo?!" aku kaget. Langgeng? Langgeng apanya? Kenal juga belum', hari yang aneh. Oceh ku dalam hati.

"Aneh yaaa, kita kan enggak pacaran?! Oh iya, kita belum kenalan, Aku Sakura…" ucapku mengajak lelaki itu mengajakku berjabat tangan.

"Sasuke…" Balasnya dengan stay cool. Ternyata lelaki yang memakai baju couple ku itu bernama sasuke. Aku dan dia pun duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di sekitar itu.

"Gomen, bajunya aku pake, waktu itu aku lagi jalan terus tiba-tiba ada yang ngelempar baju ini, Aku kira hadiah dari langit, eh ternyata bukan" dia membuat candaan, yaaa walaupun tidak begitu lucu.

"Hhehe bisa aja" ucapku tertawa.

"Nanti aku balikin deh" ucapnya.

Aku pun berbincang-bincang dengannya, terlihat begitu akrab, padahal aku baru saja kenal dengannya. Saat kami tertawa, seorang lelaki menghampiri kami berdua. Berambut jabrik dan berkumis kucing.

"Heh Lo Teme, gue cariin loe kemana-mana ternyata ada disini," ucapnya langsung nyerocos.

"Hn , Dobe" ucap Sasuke acuh. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

"mmm… Pantes aje yeee lo pake baju itu ternyata lo mau ketemuan sama cewek lo, ah udah ah mending gue jogging sendiri, lanjutin tuh pacarannya" ucapnya langsung pergi dengan lari-lari kecil. Mendengar kata-kata itu aku kembali mengernyitkan keningku.

Aneh. Itu yang aku rasakan. Semua orang yang ada di taman itu menyebut kami berpacaran, padahal kami baru saja kenal.

"Mending kita jogging aja yuuuk, dari pada harus sendirian, noh si Dobe ninggalin gue" ucapnya. Ternyata cowok jabrik tadi bernama naruto. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Kami berdua pun mulai jogging dengan canda dan tawa yang hadir di antara kami. Kalem, Cakep, Humoris. Itulah dia, sasuke. Beruntung yang bisa memiliki cowok seperti sasuke. Penuh canda dan tawa dalam hubungannya. Tidak seperti hubungan ku dengan Gaara dulu, penuh dengan kesedihan dan kesakit hatian.

Gara-gara baju Couple aku bisa putus dengan gaara dan Gara-gara baju couple yang aku lempar di taman, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan sasuke. Teman yang Humoris, tapi cool, yang bisa membuat aku tersenyum setiap saat. Sekolah kami berbeda, tapi komunikasi masih terhubung melalui BBM, SMS, maupun Telepon bahkan Twiiter. Kami selalu bercanda, sedikit demi sedikit luka di hatiku mulai hilang, kenangan Gaara pun tidak ingat lagi. Sekarang aku Sudah bisa melupakan Gaara.

Semakin hari aku semakin dekat dengannya. Kami bertemu tiap satu minggu sekali di tempat biasa. Setiap bertemu aku merasakan ada getaran hati yang membuat aku heran. Aku tidak tau getaran apa itu? Cinta? Oh Mungkinkah? Tapi rasanya tidak! Aku baru saja berteman dengannya selama 4 Bulan, apakah cinta itu hadir secepat ini Tuhan?! Kalau ini Cinta apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama? Oh aku tidak tau?! Aku hanya bisa diam dan menyembunyikan getaran hati ini. –lebay-

Getaran ini semakin kuat, entah darimana datangnya?! ada kesenangan di hati ketika akan bertemu dengannya, ada kesedihan ketika tidak bisa lari pagi bersamanya. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Kalau iya, apakah dia jatuh cinta juga padaku? Oh Sasuke-kuun… -makin lebay-

Aku bingung! Tuhan… Bantu aku untuk mengungkapkannya, karena aku tidak mau tersiksa oleh perasaan cintaku ini Tuhan…

Aku menulis diary dengan perasaan hati yang bingung. Kadang sekelebat bayangannya melintas di pikiranku. Oh sasuke… Kau jangan mengganggu… Kenapa kau selalu ada di pikiranku?! Tanya ku kesal.

Naruto,. Teman sasukewaktu itu. Kadang dia selalu mengatakan "Duh risih gue liat kalian berdua, kalian berdua tuh kayak orang pacaran, gak enak gua" ucapnya. Aku dan Sasuke hanya tertawa "Hhahaha kita cuma temanan tau" ucap kami berdua.

Hingga suatu hari sasuke menyuruhku untuk datang ke taman kompleks dengan mengenakan baju Couple di hari minggu pagi. Memakai Baju Couple? Untuk Apa? Aneh. Apakah dia akan mengembalikan baju coupleku yang aku lempar dulu? Atau…

Ah pikiranku kacau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. sasuke selalu memberiku teka-teki yang tidak bisa aku tebak. Menyebalkan.

Minggu pagi, aku sudah memakai baju couple putih yang bercorak batik Love warna biru, ku pakai sepatu olahraga ku dan ku ikat rambutku dengan ikat rambut warna hitam. Aku berlari kecil dari rumahku, langkahan kaki ku menuju taman kompleks yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Ku cari sasuke setelah aku berada di taman. Sepertinya sasuke ada di tempat yang biasa kami berkumpul, dimana saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Aku berlari ke arah sana dan tebakanku benar. Sasuke ada di tempat itu. Sepertinya dia memakai baju Couple yang aku lempar waktu itu.

Aku mendekati sasuke dan "Hey…" aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh Sakura" ucapnya terlihat kaget.

"Ada apa? Kok nyuruh aku pake baju couple? Mau balikin baju couple-ku? tapi… Kenapa dipake sama kamu?! Nanti kita dikira pacaran lagi" ucapku nyerocos.

"Ih Bawel yaaa" Dia mencubit hidungku. Aku pun cemberut. Pandangan mataku melihat ke arah orang yang sedang berlari pagi. Ku lihat sasuke pergi dari hadapanku. Lalu ia kembali sambil membawa bunga mawar di tangannya.

"Sakura Lihat aku…" ucapnya pelan. Aku pun melihatnya dan,

TEP

Pandangan mataku tepat menatap mata onyxnya. Ku rasakan getaran itu muncul lagi. Tatapannya membuat aku nyaman, Tuhan… Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

Perlahan sasuke memegang tanganku.

DEG!

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ada apa ini? Apakah sasuke akan menyatakan cintanya padaku? Atau Apakah ini pertemuan terakhirku dengannya? Aku tidak tau, aku harap semoga aku dan dia selalu bersama walau hanya sebatas Teman. Yaaa Teman. Teman yang selalu membuat aku tersenyum.

"Dulu waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, Kita memakai baju couple ini dan banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa kita pacaran. Saat aku mulai dekat denganmu, aku merasakan suka, kuanggap suka itu hanya sebatas teman. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Ternyata suka aku padamu lebih dari teman biasa, aku menyukaimu, dan aku jatuh cinta padamu,"

"Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?" sasuke berjongkok di depanku dengan bunga mawar yang ia ajukan padaku.

Aku tidak menyangka. Ternyata sasuke mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku dan sekarang ia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Ya Tuhan… Perasaanku bercampur aduk layaknya es campur. Ingin rasanya aku menampar pipiku untuk membuktikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan.

"Maukah kamu menjadi Kekasihku?" ucapnya lagi. Ku lihat mukanya harap-harap cemas, takut kalau aku menolak dirinya.

Perlahan ku ambil mawar merah itu dan ku anggukan kepalaku.

"Jadi?" tanyanya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Wooohhuuuuu yyeee yeeee…" dia loncat-loncat saking senangnya. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang menurutku lucu, sejak kapan orang secool dia jadi ooc begini , batinku geli.

Dia menghampiriku dan memelukku sambil berkata "I Love You, Aku janji aku bakalan buat kamu selalu tersenyum setiap saat, dan aku akan berusaha untuk jadi kekasih terbaikmu"

"Iya sasuke-kun…" ucapku pendek. Perasaan cinta yang selama ini aku rasakan telah tersampaikan. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Yaaa aku Mencintainya. Aku mencintai sasuke. Kami larut dalam pelukan. Tiba-tiba…

"Aaaww…" ucapku berteriak, lenganku dicubit oleh seseorang. Ketika ku lihat orangnya ternyata Sai-nii

,. "Lhoo kok Nii-san?! Kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku kepo. Tak hanya Sai-nii yang ada di taman itu. Ino dan Naruto pun ada.

"hmm mulai yaaa pacaran sama temen Nii-san ini, pake pelukan segala lagi," ucap Abangku.

"Teman? sasuke temen Nii-san? Sejak kapan? Jangan ngaco deh" ucapku tak percaya.

"Ye,.. Dia temen Nii-san di Grup Band, cuma kamunya aja yang ketinggalan zaman" ledek abang gantengku .

"Ciiieeee yang udah punya pasangan baru gara-gara Baju Couple-nya" Ino menyindirku.

"Sekarang Pasangan Baju Couple-nya enggak kesepian lagi deh" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi polos.

"Ih apaan sih?!" ucapku malu dan kami pun tertawa.

**Terimakasih Tuhan…**

**Gara-gara Baju Couple-ku ini aku putus dengan Gaara dan Gara-gara Baju Couple ini juga akhirnya aku bisa menemukan kekasih yang bisa menyayangi ku apa adanya. I Love You Sasuke-kun.**

** THE END **

**Review?**

**Sign**

**Ayaka Kimiko**


End file.
